


Capernoited

by MamaMystique



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hannibal is a drunk cannibal, Tumblr Prompt, murder couple fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMystique/pseuds/MamaMystique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Capernoited - Slightly intoxicated or tipsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capernoited

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the Tumblr prompt "bedannibal with capernoited!"

Bedelia seriously regretted her choice in heels for the night. They were beautiful, sleek, and added a few inches to her height, but now they were proving to be nothing but trouble.

“Hannibal, you are only making this more difficult!”

Hannibal was torn from his distracted gaze at the beautiful architecture of the city to watch as Bedelia struggled to keep him upright, trying to balance him against her side with all the force she could muster. He couldn’t help but grin then, his mind clouded slightly. How beautiful she was when she was determined.

“I appreciate that, but you’re not going to think I’m so beautiful if you keep pushing me into the wall.”

Had he said that out loud? He couldn’t remember. “You’re always beautiful,” he countered.

“And you never fail to be the most difficult man in the world!” She tried to shoot him a disappointed look, but when she looked up at him she was met with a soft gaze, disheveled hair, and a true smile. Bedelia softened. “Next time, you need to pay attention to alcohol content levels. Okay, we’re almost there.”

Hannibal hummed happily as he let his head dip down to rest on hers while she steered them towards their new home. Her hair smelled like lavender.

“Don’t fall asleep on me!” She cried out with a laugh as she felt him lean against her heavily. “You’re incorrigible, I can’t take you anywhere.”

“And you are lovely,” he purred, “so lovely.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, and then consciousness seemed to slip away before he knew it.

Hannibal awoke the next morning with a small pounding in the front of his skull, but couldn’t bring himself to move from the bed and take care of it; for wrapped against his chest inside the circle of his arms, still dressed in her evening gown and fast asleep, was Bedelia.

He brushed her cheek gently, watching her steady intake of breath and feeling it’s warmth against his skin.

 _You trust me_ , he realized, and he couldn’t help nuzzling her face with his own, pressing a kiss to the dimple beside her lip as she stirred.

“Hannibal?” She asked sleepily, her eyelids still heavy with exhaustion. “Are you alright?”

“I trust you, Bedelia. I trust you with my life.” It was true.

Bedelia mumbled something he couldn’t make out, and then she was asleep again.

“My love,” he whispered – how right the words felt when he spoke them to her - “Sleep. I promise I’ll be here when you wake up.”


End file.
